Hecate
by Vans321
Summary: After the Titan War and during the Order of the Phoenix, Percy Jackson must help Harry Potter train to defeat Moldy-pork, I mean Voldemort.  *re-writing*
1. Chapter 1

Hecate

**Hello my devoted fans. As some of you may have heard through my profile or **_**Mullier of Obscurm**_** I am creating a Harry Potter Percy Jackson and the Olympians cross over, so here it is. I might add that **_**The Lost Hero **_**never happened in this story. It is a demi-gods go to Hogwarts thing, and I would just like to clarify a few little things.**

**Harry and Co. are not demi-gods(unless you want them to be)**

**Percy and Harry are not brothers, much less twins (no matter how much you wish they were)**

**There will be no Percy/Ginny or Harry/Annabeth(although it can be deliberated)**

**THIS IS NOT A HARRY/PERCY SLASH! NO EXCEPTIONS!**

_Prologue_

It was a cloudy night in London. The moon was barely peeking through the black clouds that almost covered the whole sky. The people of the capital were preparing for another rainy day as the laid their clothes out before bed. Almost no one was on the street.

An echo of horses pulling a carriage echo from the park that was on the other side of the ally way.b

A ancient man solemn black robes and had a long whispy beard that matched his almost translucent white hair stood outside of a ramshackle pub next to the aforementioned ally way.

Out of the ally came another ancient man older than the one next to him. He did not like he was older than the wizard except for the wheel chair he sat in.

Both men turned to look at each other.

"Chiron, what a pleasant surprise," said the wizard in a cheery voice.

"Albus, or, at least, that is what I hear you are going by now," said the man in the wheel chair his brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh, but it is still a delight to see you after all these years," replied the man in the wheel chair's English friend.

"Coeus, Zeus is very surprised, but glad that you help the young demi-gods in their battle against your brother," Chiron told his friend

"It was the least I could do after they destroyed me," he responded, "After all, I wasn't reincarnated until 1622 AD."

"Well, back to business," Chiron said, "I heard that a great evil is trying to take over Hecate's little world."

"It is sad, but true," Coeus responded, "I have grown fond of her children. They are just delightful; especially the young Potter boy. I was just telling Hecate all about him. He has a big responsibility, you know. It is not as big as Percy's but still, I pity the boy. Such a hard path the fates have put him on. The man he has been put against is the off spring of a furrie. It is painful and tedious task. I do you the word tedious lightly in this case, of course."

"I believe this boy needs some help from someone who understands what he is going through and someone who can teach him and heis friends some… useful combate training," replied his friends.

"Then I believe we are on the same page," Coeus smiled.

They both looked each other in the eye and then each man went his separate way.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were in the arena going at each other; Annabeth trying to get me in my Achilles spot, me trying to keep her from doing exactally that. It was an even match, but I was(surprisingly enough, although I had just taken a dip in the lake) pulling ahead. I swear I would have won if one of the newly claimed kids from the Aphrodite cabin. He was a five year old with what Drew called an "adorable" cow lick, cluff chin, and lisp.

"Annwabwth, Perthy, Thiron neewds to talth to you," He lisped.

"Oh, umm, okay," I said wondering what we need to do now, "C'mon Annabeth."

She put her knife in its hilt and I put riptide's cap back on as we headed towards the Big House.

When we got there, a few of our friends had gathered. It was the usual meeting. Clarrisse had picked a fight with Nico for no apparent reason other than Nico not liking Swiss cheese. Katie was in a heated discussion with Grover about how important our environment is, and Travis and Connor were slipping some vodka in Mr.D's cup of Coke. It was a typical meeting except for the fact that Thalia was there. _Why would she be here? _ I wondered, I would have asked her why,(especially because the only sign that she was a hunter was the silver band around her head) but Chiron walked(or should I say trotted) into the room.

"Hello campers. You probably don't know why I called you to this meeting unless you are a God or I told you beforehand. The reason is because the titan Coeus known as Albus Dumbledor to the world he resides in now, has invited my best swords men, archers, and cartographers to come and demonstrate and teach our combat skills to the students at the Academy at which he is the head master at, Hogwarts," Chiron told us.

We all stifled snickers at the name.

"Quiet, Demi-Gods, you do not want to anger Hecate now, do you?"

We were all silent.

"Do you realize that none of the new campers are children of Hecate? That is because she has her own world of her ancestors. Her ancestors live in their own world and learn their own type of demi-god magic. They are powerful demi-god with lots of influence, but they do not have the proper training as demi-gods. That is where you ten come in."


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate

**Hey. Sorry about not being diligent about up-dating. I was kind of busy with school reports and my other story. Also, there are some people who requested that Harry and Co. should be demi-gods. I'm still not so sure about this, so I would like everyone who reviews to put what they think into the review. It would be very helpful.**

**BTW This part of the story takes place on the Hogwarts express after Harry's hearing and so on.**

Harry P.'s POV

When we got on the Hogwarts express we ran into none other than the infamous (you guessed it) Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Potter," he spat.

"Malfoy," I said shrugging him off.

As we continued down the train trying to find an empty compartment I overheard some third years saying, "Did you hear about the foreign exchange students coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeh," said another, "I overheard me'dad saying something 'bout that to mum,"

"Hey Hermione," I whispered to her, "Has Hogwarts ever had exchange students?"

"Of course, yes, Harry," she replied simply, "Don't you remember last year?"

I wanted to say, all too well, but I decided against it, thinking it sounded snarky.

"Yeah, I do," I said instead, "But I overheard some of the third years saying something about there being foreign exchange students again this year."

"You don't think they could be having another triwizard tornament this year?" Ron said.

"No," Hermione responded calmly, "Not after what happened last year. Dumbledor would never allow it."

By this time we had gotten to the end of the train, and we had finally found a compartment that we could share with Ginny, Luna, and Nevil.

(Skip to sorting)

As the sorting started, I noticed something peculiar; there were ten kids that were definitely not first years.

My thought were cut of when the sorting started.

"Abbalina, Gale" Professor McGonagall called, and so the sorting went.

The first exchange student was called up somewhere in the middle of the C's, "Chase, Annabeth," McGonagall called. After the sorting hat pondered a long while it called out, "Ravenclaw,"

"Why," Ginny whispered next to me, "I've never seen the sorting hat take that long to consider anyone that long before," I nodded in response.

The second exchange student, Dare, Rachel Elizabeth, was sorted into to Gryffindor. The next one was very… interesting…

McGonagall called out from her large scroll, "Di Angelo, Nico," and so a thirteen year old (I think) walked up to the stool. He had shaggy black hair to match his eyes and had olive skin tone. The hat was placed on his head and Nico closed his eyes. It sat there for about TEN minutes until the hat started steaming and screeching, "GET ME OFF! THE HORROR! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH DESTRUCTION AND ME OFF! GET ME OFF!"

The teachers all ran up to the hat and took it off the poor kid's head. His face showed complete mortification and horror.

After the teachers calmed the hat down, he said, "Put the kid in Slytherin, just put the kid in Slytherin."

"Well that was, strange…" Nevil said.

The next kid, Gardener, Katie, got sorted into Hufflepuff. After her, Grace, Thalia and Jackson, Percy got sorted into Gryffindor. The next foreign exchange student, La Rue, Clarisse, got sorted into Slytherin. After her, two twins got sorted into Gryffindor. They looked as mischievous (Mabey even more so) as Fred and George. The last kid had some sort of leg dysfunction and was sorted into Huffelpuuff. After the rest of the newbies were sorted, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome back students. I hope everyone had a wonderful break. Before we get into anything else, I would like to make an announcement. As some of you may have noticed, we have ten exceptional exchange students who will be visiting our school this year. Hey are not wizards, though," this comment sent ripples of whispers through the halls.

"I wonder if that one's a vampire," Romilda whispered to one of her snotty friends. They all giggled at this.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued causing everyone to calm down, "these exceptional bunch of muggles will be attending your Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures classes this year. I expect you to treat them all with respect and welcome them warmly. " (The rest of the speech goes as it did in the book)

**Did 'ya like it? It was not my best work, but the next chapter will be better. I promise.**

**Thx 4 'Readin -Vans**


	3. Chapter 3

Hecate

**I know, I know, it has been quite a while since I've updated, but I have a good reason. I have suffered from some VERY severe writer's block, so here I am, updating. If this is terrible, don't blame me, blame the suckish thing known as writers block.**

Third Person POV (I will probably be doing most of the Harry P part in third person.)

The golden trio walked down the corridors to the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't get it," Hermione commented, "why wouldn't Dumbledore tell us what those exchange students are."

"Yeh," Ron replied, "I mean, it's not like they come from some secret world. They're probably just wizards."

"I must go to the library after classes tomorrow. I could do some research."

When we got to the Gryffindor tower, the exchange students weren't there.

"Hey Seamus," I asked my dorm mate as I entered the common room, "where are the new students?"

"No one knows," he answered, "Apparently Dumbledore decided to give them their own common room, but they'll probably be doing classes with us."

Percy's POV

"That teacher in the pink was very rude to interrupt Dumbledore like that." Annabeth commented as we followed an older lady wearing spectacles and a long cloak to the head masters office.

"She was a bit of a psycho," I whispered to Nico.

"Here we are," said the teacher who was showing us to the office, "Gumdrops," she then proceeded to say right before the golden gargoyle in front of us swirled around to revel a spiral stair case that must have lead up to the office.

"Wow, that's amazing," Katie responded, awed.

"Actually, it seems quite simple with the right kind of magic. If you look here…" but we had all zoned out of Annabeth's architectural lecture.

"The head master asked to speak to all of you alone, so I must be off," the old professor, McGonagall, said.

As everyone else headed in, she stopped me and told me, "You might find this bit of information helpful when trying to find your common room." She told me as she quickly walked away, her emerald cloak floating behind her.

"Percy, quit stalling and get your ass up here," Thalia called from the top of the steps.

I ran up the steps, two at a time, shoving the slip of parchment that McGonagall had given to me into my pocket.

"Ah, your friend has finally joined us," said the head master from behind his desk. He had a long white beard and a pointy hat. He wore light blue robes that accented his eyes which were surrounded by smile lines, "As you probably know, I am Professor Dumbledore, the schools current headmaster. Yes, I know who you all are, just not your godly parent. It is a very exceedingly high risk, having you at the school, but I do not want you to worry. The school's magical boarders not only protect us from wizarding enemies, but also the enemies of the Greeks, just like your camp's, correct?" he asked. We all nodded our heads.

"Now I would also like you to know that, nobody at this school is allowed to know about your parentage until you believe the time is right. I will not be able to tell, you when the time will be right, for the ministry is bound to remove me from my position soon. I would like you all to remember to keep your secret safe and not to lose your temper with our newest teacher, I had nothing to do with her employment, the British ministry is completely at fault for that miss happening. Lastly, the stair cases move, please watch out for that. You are all dismissed. Your class schedules and books should be in your dorms."

All of the demi-gods left the room slightly dazed from the overload of information, or at least it seemed that way because of their ADHD.

"Wait, he never told us were the common room is," complained Travis.

"Yeah, now we'll have to wander around the whole castle looking for It." commented Conner.

"Wait, I think I know what to do," said Percy, "McGonagall gave me a slip of this papery stuff ("Parchment said Annabeth,"), whatever, and told me that it would help us find the common room."

"Well that is thoughtful of you to think of that, Prissy," Clarisse said clearly ticked off that Percy hadn't thought of it before.

"What does it say," asked Rachel.

"Ummm," Percy replied scrambling to get it out of his pocket, "WW F10, Thrones of Olympus rendition," Percy read slowly trying to get the words right through the word scramble of his dyslexia.

"What in Hades name does that mean," questioned Grover.

"Why does everybody have to use my dad's name," commented Nico, "Why can't it be Holy Hera or something," he finished as thunder boomed.

"Sorry, Queen Hera,"

"WW F10 means west wing, tenth floor," Annabeth recited, "The Thrones of Olympus rendition must be some sort of painting."

"Well lead the way," Rachel said to Annabeth, knowing that if anyone else tried to lead, we would probably end up very confused in Cuba.

The common room was really cool. It was all made of these black, stone bricks. Adorning the room were different banners that stood for the different Gods of Olympus, plus Hades and Hestia. There was a chair for each of us around a hearth instead of a fire place, and there were some tables with quills and parchment for us to use for essays and homework. To the left there was a stair case that lead to two rooms; one for the twins and one for Nico, Grover, and me. To the right, there were two more dorms. One for Clarisse and Katie, (I wished Katie good luck with that) and one for Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel. Near the entrance to the common room, was a bulletin board that announcement could be put up on. One said something about a demi-god quititich team, whatever that was, and some rules that honestly I didn't know why they had them (after all, rules ARE meant to be broken.)

After this was all through, I knew I would be able to face anything.

**I tried to make this as long as possible without making it too boring. I have to say it is definitely the longest chapter I've written for this story so far, so maybe good things DO come out of writer's block. **

**R**

**(I don't get why people say R&R at the end of chapter's because, they ALREADY read the story. Duh.)**

**BTW Check out my newest story **_**NO LOVE**_**.**

**Oh, and I beta stories now, yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate

**I'm back. I just finished reading _Twilight_. (For all of you fans out there, Bella Swan is a Mary-Sue name.) It wasn't the best book I've ever read, but it was okay. I gave up at the second book. Nobody is so depressed the pitch themselves of a cliff! Okay, back to the story. This is the first day of class. **

**Here we are.**

Third Person POV (This is the second day of classes)

Ron Weasly yawned as he vacuumed up his breakfast. He was tired from the great escapade trough the library with Hermione last night.

"I tell you," Hermione said aggravated, "I haven't found anything in these books!" She slammed one shut.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry complained, "don't take this too seriously. I mean, we have no clues, no knowledge of them, and we don't even know that Dumbledore's not just going to waltz over here and tell us. Give it a few days and then, maybe, just maybe, we can look into this."

"Harry, you're probably right, but I can't help but want to figure this out. It's just so confusing." Hermione responded, sighing.

"Ugh! Look at this schedule! It's terrible!" Ron exclaimed looking at their classes for the day.

"Ron, I'm sure it couldn't be that bad," Hermione rolled her eyes, snatching Ron's schedule, "Well, it's not the best, but doable."

* * *

><p>Percy' POV<p>

I walked to DA with Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Clarisse because Annabeth and the rest of the demi-gods had double divination. When we got there, we took out the wands that we had gotten on our brief trip to Diagon Alley. Mine was Hazel, chimera scales, and it was ten inches long. I didn't know why we needed them, we had our swords after all, but we got them anyways.

When we entered the class room, I saw the toad lady (aka Professor Umbridge) was wearing that girly pink sweater thing again and she had an ugly black velvet bow on top of her head that looked, suspiciously, like a fly.

Well good afternoon," she said smiling like a preschool teacher. Every one mumbled quiet good afternoon's back to her, less than half-heartedly.

"Tut, tut," the toad lady scolded, "_That _won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," everyone droned back except for Clarisse who just slumped in her desk with her arms across her chest.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult, was?" Wands away, quills out, please,"

I scrambled into my bag to find a pen and pulled out two ball points. I took the gold one at first, but then I realized, wait, that's riptide, so I immediately pulled out the blue one.

After everyone had their quills/pens out, toad lady taped the board and these words appeared,

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well, now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated the toad lady.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seemed to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted your being far below the standard we would except in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however," she continued, "that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

She again tapped her wand to the black board as a scramble of words appeared. What did it say? I couldn't tell, so I guessed.

_Crash Amiss_

_1. Undermining the pride underlining pretensive magic_

_2. Learning to reconsider slimy in witches pretensive magic can illegally be used._

_3. Places the use of pretensive magic in a complex for detirice use._

What, that didn't sound right. Some of those weren't even real words.

By that time, everyone else had moved on, so I whispered to the boy next to me, "What does the board say?"

"Who are you?" the red head asked.

"What? My names Percy, I'm dyslexic," I whispered back harshly.

"Oh, It says," he continued telling me what the board said.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?" toad lady (now referred to as TL) said, cutting through the silence.

"Yes Professor Umbridge," droned back.

"Good," TL said, giddily, "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

I, for one was glad we were starting from the begging to make things easier to catch up with the rest of the class. Apparently, my consensus wasn't agreed upon by the rest of the class. There was only one problem for me; I couldn't read anything on the page. Ever letter was dancing around the page, jumping to different lines, and swimming in and out of my vision. I couldn't figure out a single word, so I raised my hand. Nearby another student had her hand up and was trying to get TL's attention.

Finally, the TL gave in, "Yes Mr…"

"Jackson," I responded.

"Yes, Jackson," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't understand the page," I told her bluntly.

"You don't understand the page!" she exclaimed, "Now, Mr. Jackson, it's as clear as day! This is very simple work after all."

"You don't understand, it's not clear as day," I told her; I have dyslexia, so I really can't read without all the letters getting mixed up. The only language I can read is Greek."

"Mr. Jackson, this is no joking matter," she told me coldly.

"It's not, I just,"

"Ah, ah, ah," she interrupted, "You would hate to get detention on your first day of class, now would you,"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Good," she said, "now back to work."

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So from here on, it goes as it did in the book until next chapter. As usual, I have some announcements, although they are greatly overdue.<strong>

**1) Read my story that came out a few weeks ago _PERCY IN MARY-SUE LAND. _You guys will love it.**

**2) After you do that check out my newest story and my first completely Harry Potter one, at that, _THE WAND CHOOSES THE WIZARD._ It is pretty cool, if I do say so myself.**

**3) After you read the wand chooses the wizard, I have a new pole up that has a little something to do with that specific story. **

**4) Before you do any of that stuff, R! (You remember last chapter, right?)**

**Thanks 4 Readin -Vans**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello there! It's been a while hasn't it? So, to who it concerns, I will most likely not be updating this story for a little while. I did just release the first chapter of a new Percy Jackson fanfic, so check that out, but all of my other stories are now second priority. However, I will be reconstruction Hecate soon-ish, so be on the lookout for that. I know this is stupid and I am sorry for the extremely long unannounced hiatus, but I have very good reason. I have been writing my own stories, but currently have a bit of writer's block, so I decided I focus on fanfiction once again.**

**Please check out my new story ****Unrequited ****if you get a chance.**


End file.
